In the field of wound medicine research, for example, the storage and transportation of a storage rack has been carried out by sealing or encapsulating a sample-dissolved solution into a cylindrical case called a microtube. The storage rack accommodates a plurality of microtubes partitioned in a matrix, for example partitioned in a matrix of 8 columns and 12 rows for handling 96 microtubes. The microtubes are provided in a vertically oriented manner as shown in FIG. 9(a). Further, to accommodate smaller microtubes, for instance, ultramicrotubes in the same size storage rack may be partitioned in a matrix with 16 columns and 24 rows to handle 384 ultramicrotubes as shown in FIG. 9(b). See for example, Patent Reference 1 which is Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-4070 (page 11, lines 1 to 20, FIG. 6). Also, see Patent Reference 2 which is Japanese Patent No. 3421252 (page 2, paragraph 5, FIG. 1).